Turneringen i Magisk Trekamp
I Turneringen i Magisk Trekamp kæmper man om Trekampspokalen, hele skolens ære og en gevinst på 1000 Galleoner. Turneringen er en kendt konkurrence der står mellem de 3 størst europæiske skoler for troldmandskunst: Hogwartz, Beauxbatons og Durmstrang. Turneringen fandt sted for første gang for 700 år siden, som en venskabelig konkurrence skolerne imellem. Konkurrencen blev anset for at være en fremragende måde at knytte stærke venskabsbånd imellem unge hekse og troldmænd på tværs af nationaliteter. Intro I turneringens indledende fase blev en deltager fra hver skole valgt på baggrund af en tilfældig navneudtrækning, hvor man på forhånd havde tilmeldt sig. De tre udtrukne konkurrerede i tre magiske discipliner. Et dommerpanel gav point efter hvor godt disciplinerne blev klaret, og forstanderne er en del af panelet. Det blev besluttet efter turneringen i 1792, hvor en Basilisk, som deltagerne skulle fange, gik amok og sårede alle tre dommere. Skolerne skiftes til at være vært for turneringen, der finder sted hvert femte år. Juleballet afholdes traditionelt i forbindelse med denne turnering. 100 års pause Men prøverne var farlige og krævende og til sidst blev dødsfaldene så talrige, at turneringen måtte ophøre. Der gik et helt århundrede hvor Turneringen i Magisk Trekamp ikke blev afholdt. Der var længe tiltag til at genoplive den, men der kom ingen resultater ud af det, indtil år 1994-1995 (GoF (Goblet of Fire/Flammernes Pokal/Bog 4)). Der besluttede Afdelingen for Intermagiske Kooperativer samt Afdelingen for Magiske Spil og Sportsgrene at tiden var moden til endnu et forsøg på at stable arrangementet på benene. De arbejdede hårdt hele sommeren for at sikre, at ingen deltager længere ville blive udsat for livsfare i nogen af de magiske discipliner, og nogle nye forholdsregler blev truffet. Deltagerne ville, som altid, blive valgt af en upartisk instans, Flammernes Pokal, og lederne af skolerne besluttede, i samråd med Ministeriet for Magi, at sætte en aldersgrænse for dette års deltagere. Kun elever på 17 år eller ældre, havde tilladelse til at melde sig til turneringen. Dumbledore fortalte at det var deres opfattelse, at elever under 6. og 7. årgang ville få svært ved at leve op til kravene, og Dumbledore ville personligt sikre, at ingen mindreårig elev fik held til at narre Flammernes Pokal. Det gjorde han ved at tegne en alderslinje rundt om pokalen, som slyngede alle der var under 17 år ud af cirklen, og gav dem et langt, hvidt fuldskæg (Dette fik både, Fred, George, S. Fawcett og Hr. Summers prøvet). Når man har meldt sig, ved at putte sit navn i pokalen, er man tvunget til at gennemføre kampen til det sidste, hvis man altså bliver udvalgt. Deltagerne må ikke bede om eller acceptere nogen form for hjælp fra deres lærere til at gennemføre opgaverne, men det er en tradition at man snyder i turneringen – sådan har det altid været. Forberedelser til turneringen Efter fordelingen af førsteårselever i filmen Flammernes Pokal fortalte Dumbledore eleverne på Hogwarts hvad der skulle foregå det år. Turneringen begyndte i oktober og fortsatte gennem resten af skoleåret. Delegationerne fra Beauxbatons og Durmstrang ankom fredag d. 30. oktober klokken 18 og udvælgelsen af de tre deltagere fandt sted allehelgensaften. Der blev gjort klar på Hogwarts. Der blev bl.a. gjort hovedrent: mørnede portrætter blev skuret rene til stor misfornøjelse for de portrætterede, rustninger skinnede pludselig blankt og bevægede sig uden at knirke, og Filch gik nærmest amok, når en elev glemte at tørre skoene af. Også lærerne virkede anspændte: ”Longbottom, vær så hensynsfuld ikke at afsløre, at du er ude af stand til at udføre en simpel Overførselsbesværgelse i nærvær af eleverne fra Durmstrang!” råbte professor McGonagall midt i en lektion, hvor Neville Longbottom var kommet til at transplantere sine egne ører på en kaktus. D. 30. oktober klokken 18, en kold, klar aften hvor tusmørket var faldet på, og månen var bleg og gennemsigtig, samledes eleverne fra Hogwarts foran slottet for at modtage deres konkurrenter. Alle var meget spændte; rygterne svirrede om, hvem der ville melde sig til at blive Hogwarts’ repræsentant, hvilke discipliner der skulle kæmpes i, og hvordan eleverne fra Beauxbatons og Durmstrang adskilte sig fra Hogwarts’ elever. Eleverne fra Beauxbatons og deres forstander, Madam Maxime, ankom først i en enorm, lyseblå hestevogn trukket af tolv bevingede heste på størrelse med elefanter. Derefter ankom eleverne fra Durmstrang, anført af deres forstander, professor Karkaroff, i et stort skib der hævede sig op fra Den Sorte Sø. Der var arrangeret en kæmpe festmiddag i Storsalen og her fik alle de praktiske oplysninger at vide. Dem der ønskede at deltage i turneringen fik 24 timer til at lægge deres navn i Flammernes Pokal, og næste dag, allehelgensaften, blev deltagerne udtrukket. De blev fritaget for sommereksaminationerne, så de kunne forbedrede sig på prøverne. Deltagerne blev som følger: Viktor Krum fra Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour fra Beauxbatons, samt Cedric Diggory og Harry Potter fra Hogwarts. Dette var første gang nogensinde at der var blevet udtrukket 4 deltagere, og det viste sig at være fordi Bartemius Ferm Jr. forklædt som Alastor Dunder, havde forhekset pokalen. Men som sagt kan man ikke trække sig ud af turneringen, og Harry, som var den 4. deltager, men alt for ung til at deltage i forhold til aldersgrænsen, var tvunget til at gennemføre. = Opgaverne = Den Første Opgave Den første prøve i turneringen var udformet som en prøve på deltagernes vovemod. Den fandt sted d. 24. november, og deltagerne skulle møde forhindringen, kun udstyret med deres tryllestav. Opgaven gik ud på at de hver især skulle møde en drage, som de skulle forbi, for at få fat i Det Gyldne Æg, en ledetråd til næste opgave. Der var fire drager; en Ungarsk Takhale, en Walisisk Grønskællet, en Svensk Bullsnude og en Kinesisk Ilddrage. De var alle rugende hundrager, og Det Gyldne Æg var placeret mellem dragens egne æg, så den ville selvfølgelig beskytte dens æg, og heri lå udfordringen. Hagrid tog Harry, som var iført sin usynlighedskappe, med ud for at vise ham dragerne, samtidig med han havde madam Maxime med på et ’romantisk stævnemøde’. Madam Maxime fortalte, som Harry havde regnet ud, Fleur om dragerne, og Karkaroff snusede rundt og fik også opfanget hvad den første opgave gik ud på, så Krum vidste det også. Den eneste der altså ikke vidste det, var Cedric. Men Harry fortalte ham det og hjalp ham derved, så han ikke var uforberedt. Det lønnede sig også senere hen. Hermione hjalp Harry med at lære besværgelser og kigge efter måder han kunne besejre dragen på, men de fandt ingen ordentligt metode. Det var den falske Dunder (Bartemius Ferm Jr.) der fortalte Harry hvad han skulle gøre (han skulle sørge for at Harry ville komme så langt at han rørte ved Trekampspokalen, og blev sendt til Voldemort). På den første opgaves dag var der rejst et telt foran dragefolden, som lå omkring skovbrynet, så deltagerne ikke kunne se dragerne. De skulle vente i telte og kunne intet se, før det var deres tur. Dette fandt de deltagere som ikke havde været inde endnu, enormt frustrerende; de kunne høre Ludo Ludomans kommentarer som: ”Åh, var det nu også et klogt træk?” og ”Åååh, det var tæt på, meget tæt på … han tager chancer, denne deltager … ja, smart manøvre – synd, den ikke virkede!”. Cedric var den første, og han skulle forbi den Svenske Bullsnude. Han udnyttede sine talenter inden for Forvandling og forvandlede en sten på jorden til en hund, for at få dragen til at løbe efter hunden, i stedet for ham. Det virkede og han fik fat på ægget, men dragen skiftede mening på vejen, og ville hellere jagte Cedric end hans labrador. Han slap kun væk på et hængende hår og blev godt grillet. Fleur var nummer to, og hendes drage var den Walisiske Grønskællede. Hun prøvede at forhekse den så den kom i trance, og den blev da også søvnig, men så begyndte den at snorke og en ildstråle fløj ud af dens næse og fik hendes nederdel til at fænge, men hun slukkede ilden med sin tryllestav og slap helskindet igennem, med ægget. Nummer tre var Krum og hans drage var den Kinesiske Ilddrage. Det var slet ikke faldet ham ind at flyve, så han gjorde brug af en besværgelse der gjorde dragen skeløjet. Men han fik nogle minuspoint fordi dragen trampede så meget rundt i panik, at den smadrede halvdelen af sine egne æg, og man måtte ikke gøre dem ondt. Men også Krum fik fat på ægget. Harry var den sidste, og hans drage var, ifølge Charlie Weasley, som jo har forstand på drager, den værste. Harry brugte Accio til at få fat i sin Prestissimo og så fløj han for at komme forbi dragen. Han undgik dragens flammer, men blev flået af hendes takker. Hun ville ikke flytte sig fra æggene, så Harry prøvede at aflede hende. Han fløj rundt lige for næsen af hende, først den ene vej og så den anden. Han holdt god afstand, så hun ikke kunne nå ham med sin ild, eller skubbe ham af kosten med sin hale, men alligevel så tæt på, at hun følte sig truet til at holde øje med ham. Da hun, endelig, ikke ville lade sig tirre mere og fløj op mod ham, dykkede han og greb Det Gyldne Æg, og så var det ovre. Dommerpanelet bestod af: madam Maxime, forstander på Beauxbatons, Ferm, leder af Afdelingen for Intermagiske Kooperativer, Dumbledore, forstander på Hogwarts, Ludomand, leder af Afdelingen for Magiske Spil og Sportsgrene og Karkaroff, forstander på Durmstrang. Harry fik otte point af madam Maxime, 9 af Ferm, 9 af Dumbledore, 10 af Ludomand og 4 af Karkaroff. Så var Harry i førerposition sammen med Krum. Den Anden Opgave Den anden opgave blev afholdt d. 24. februar klokken halv ti om morgenen. Så deltagerne havde præcis tre måneder til at regne æggets budskab ud. Det ville fortælle hvad den anden opgave gik ud på, så de kunne forberede sig på den. Det er her Harrys hjælp til Cedric betalte sig. Cedric fortalte nemlig Harry hvad han skulle gøre med ægget; tage det med i bad. Og det gjorde han. Han regnede ægget ud og forstod hvad han skulle, men hvordan han kunne overleve på bunden af Den Sorte Sø i en time, havde han ingen anelse om. Opgaven gik nemlig ud på at lede i Den Sorte Sø og finde ’hvad der var blevet taget fra dem’, som det lød fra æggets sang. De havde en time at lede i, men end ikke dagen før opgaven havde Harry nogen idé om hvad han kunne gøre. "Dunder", som stadig skulle sørge for Harry vandt, fik Dobby til at overhøre, at Gælletang kunne hjælpe Harry, og Dobby, som selvfølgelig ville gøre alt for at hjælpe Harry, hentede straks noget Gælletang fra Snapes kontor, vækkede Harry på dagen og gav det til ham ti min. før opgaven. Harry styrtede hen til søen og nåede det lige. Han blev angrebet af Grindylower i søen, men slap fri og han var den første der nåede Dyndfolket. Og der lavede han en stor fejltagelse. Og det kunne han selvfølgelig godt se bagefter, og det er jo så nemt at være bagklog. Men han ville ikke efterlade nogen af ’gidslerne’ (Ron, Hermione, Cho og Gabrielle), så han ventede indtil først Cedric og så Krum kom og hentede Cho og Hermione. Men Fleur kom ikke, og Harry ville stadig ikke efterlade Gabrielle. Så han trak sin tryllestav, hvilket skræmte Dyndfolket så meget at Harry kunne få både Ron og Gabrielle med sig. Fleur havde brugt Boblehovedbesværgelsen og mestret den perfekt, men havde ikke fået Gabrielle med op; hun fik femogtyve point. Cedric brugte også Boblehovedbesværgelsen, fik Cho med op, var den første tilbage på bredden, og overskred tiden med et minut; han fik syvogfyrre point. Krum havde brugt en Forvandlingsbesværgelse for at forvandle sig til en haj, men kun hans hoved var blevet forvandlet. Han var nummer to tilbage på bredden og havde Hermione med; han fik fyrre point. Harry nåede jo som sagt dyndfolket først, men kom først op en time efter tidsfristen, fordi han ville sikre at alle kom op. Han indså da han kom op, hvor dumt det havde været at gøre det, for Dumbledore ville selvfølgelig ikke have ladet nogen drukne. Hvis han bare havde taget Ron med op, var han kommet først og havde vundet. Men trods dette, og på grund af dette, fik han femogfyrre point af dommerne, og lå hermed i spidsen sammen med Cedric. Den Tredje Opgave Den tredje og sidste opgave deltagerne skulle udsættes for, fandt sted d. 24. juni, fire måneder efter Den Anden Opgave. Den sidste uge i maj, en måned før prøven, fik deltagerne besked om hvad de skulle. De skulle igennem en labyrint, placeret på Quidditchbanen, fyldt med forhindringer, få at nå ind til Trekampspokalen i dens midte. Den første der rørte pokalen, ville blive belønnet med højeste pointtal. Harry havde det meget bedre med denne forhindring, end han havde haft med de to andre. For her vidste han præcis hvad han skulle, og han havde jo før stået overfor forhindringer. Han øvede alle mulige forhekselser og besværgelser som muligvis ville kunne hjælpe ham, og han følte sig klar på dagen. Hagrid, ”Dunder”, professor McGonagall og professor Flitwick, patruljerede uden for labyrinten, så hvis nogle af deltagerne skulle komme i vanskeligheder, kunne de sende røde gnister op i luften og blive reddet. Endnu en forholdsregel for dette års turnering. Harry og Cedric var fælles om førstepladsen med femogfirs point hver, og derfor fik de et forspring. Krum havde firs point og kom derfor ind efter dem, og til sidst Fleur. Nogle af de såkaldte forhindringer var Hagrids Futskolopendre, en Boggart, en Sfinks og en gigantisk edderkop. Harry hørte Fleur skrige og Krum var vist blevet forhekset, men vi ved ikke med sikkerhed hvad der skete med dem. Men Harry og Cedric nåede pokalen samtidig, det vil sige Cedric nåede den, men blev forhindret i at nå den af en gigantisk edderkop. Harry hjalp ham med at overvinde den, og derfor diskuterede de hvem der skulle tage pokalen. De endte med at tage i den samtidig, men ”Dunder” havde forvandlet pokalen til en transitnøgle, og den førte dem begge direkte til kirkegården hvor Voldemort genopstod. Ligeså snart de kom der blev Cedric brutalt slået ihjel af Ormehale, Harry blev bundet til Voldemorts’ fars gravsten, og så begyndte Voldemorts genopståen. Da alt dette var sket og Voldemort efter så mange år havde rejst sig igen og efter hans Dødsgardister var ankommet, blev Harry befriet og fik hans tryllestav igen. Her lavede Voldemort nok en af de største fejltagelser nogensinde, set fra hans synsvinkel. For i stedet for at dræbe Harry på stedet, mens han var total hjælpeløs, så befriede han ham, og ville duellere. Og dette er vel et spørgsmål om ære. Voldemort ville ikke bare dræbe Harry, han ville vise at han er større og bedre end ham, og det førte til, at da Harry og Voldemort samtidig udstedte en besværgelse opstod Prior Incantatem; det gjorde at ekkoer, skygger af folk som var blevet dræbt med Voldemorts tryllestav kom til syne for både Harry og Voldemort, og Voldemort så ud til at frygte dem. James Potter fortalte Harry at han skulle give slip og skynde sig hen til transitnøglen. De ville kunne fastholde forbindelsen længe nok til at han ville kunne nå det. Og sådan slap Harry Potter for fjerde gang fra Voldemort, denne gang endda mens han var et menneske af kød og blod, og han vandt Trekampsturneringen og præmien på tusind Galleoner. Dem ville han imidlertidig ikke have, og gav dem til Fred og George Weasley, så de kunne få opfyldt deres drøm om at åbne deres egen spøg & skæmt butik.